


【微小说．灵异．听见你的声音系列】（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 微小说, 灵异
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465780





	1. 饭搭子

  
直到她将最后一口午餐送入口，那个男人还是没出现。

她并不认识他，只是最近这三个月他们会同枱吃饭而已，没约定，却因为喜欢坐同一张桌子而成了“饭搭子”。

她吃饭不喜欢有饭搭子，嫌吵，再加上她嘴笨反应慢，别人也不喜欢跟她一起，嫌闷。

这个男人不同，很安静，吃饭很专心，不滑手机不听歌不说话，彷彿外界一切与他无关，除了眼前的饭盘。

呣，与她是同一类人。

渐渐地，她注意起他来。从他的衣饰鞋袜开始，然后到头髮眉毛，最后落在他不断张合吃饭的嘴，看久了，竟会觉得他吃着饭油腻的嘴唇很性感。

当她正想主动时，那男人不再出现了。

一天两天三天，一星期后，她决定放弃。

“运气挺好的嘛！”她拿起一根蜡烛咬了一口嘀咕道。


	2. 印堂

  
卡嚓、卡嚓……

塞在耳洞的微型耳机传来的声音虽轻微，但已让裘政感到兴奋，可他的脸上还是一副波澜不起的神情，专注地吃着午餐。饭毕，才抬起头，故作漫不经心地望向前方，对面的座位此时看似空空如也，但他知道，其实坐着一个俗称“鬼”的灵魂。

这三个月来，他天天坐在这个位置吃午餐，为的就是要接收那灵魂发出的电滋波，然后改进他的电滋波器──一个可以将电滋波转为音频的机器，可以用来感应鬼的存在，更确切地说，希望能听到鬼发出的声音或说话声。

刚刚明显接收到的卡嚓声，好像是在吃东西的声音，既目的已达，裘政就不再留恋此地，于是彻离。

虽然他很想更精进机器，但时间已不允许了。

回到家裡，他立即拿出一片薄膜贴在印堂上，那膜立即变得黑色透亮。

他叹了口气，撕下那印堂测量表，沉默不语。


	3. 呛

  
对面有人坐下，她抬头一看，才发现，竟是那个突然消失了一个月的男人。

她边咬着蜡烛边端详他，发现他好像瘦了一点，黑眼圈很明显，脸色也憔悴了些，难道生病了？所以才没再出现？

只见他低垂着眼，慢慢地将饭菜一口一口地送进嘴巴，动作没之前快速，突然有股冲动想看清他的眼，于是她伏在桌上向他靠近。

咦？这味道……

她深深地吸了一口，呣，是她喜欢的焚香味，来自他身上。

太香了，她贪婪地再吸了吸，香味入魂，让她胃口大开，拿起那根未吃完的蜡烛，欢快地吃了起来。

卡嚓、卡嚓……

一根两根……

她专注地吃着，不经意间眼瞄向男人，却发现他此时的嘴角竟微微扬起。

“你在吃着什麽？”那男人倏地开口。

她咬了一口蜡烛，盯着他，想：他在跟谁说话？

“你吃东西的声音真性感。”伴随的是那男人轻快的笑声。

谁性感？……我？

一阵心惊，咳咳……咳…

她竟被蜡烛呛到了。


	4. 疯子

  
“疯子”──

当微型耳机接收到这两个字时，裘政欣喜若狂。

刚刚咳嗽声响起，他已高兴得不能自已，这是对他脱口而出的“你吃东西的声音真性感”那句话的回应，证明对方听得懂他说的话，而如今的“疯子”，显示他们沟通没问题。

他两眼直勾勾地瞪着前方，直想伸手去握着对方的手，若他摸得着的话。

他不知在他对面的灵物是男是女，但自从接收到对方吃东西的声音后，他在反复重听的过程中迷恋上这声音。过去的一个月，他花了些功夫才淨化了印堂上的黑乌，明知不能太靠近，但他还是忍不住来到这裡，坐在这张桌子上，而且出门前还故意让身上沾满焚香味，犹如去约会的男人喷了古龙香水般，希望能吸引到对方。

疯子，不错，他现在的确想为这灵物疯狂了，就在刚刚，他发现了这灵物原来很可爱。

“我很想你，想了一个月了……”他看着前方由衷说道。


	5. 说好的青面獠牙

她一步一步地跟着那个男人，当再次将他从马路拉回人行道时，她终于忍不住骂道：“裘疯子！”

只见那个男人本来澹然的面容突然对着她绽放一个大大的笑容，顿时晃瞎她的眼。

“我就知道，你在我身边。”只听他喃喃地道，“为什么突然不跟我说话了，我很想你，很想你……”

看着他双眼不加掩饰的情愫，她真的很无语。

这个名叫裘政的疯子，她实在有些后悔自己为何会主动去撩。本以为是因为他吃饭时性感的油嘴让她有些怦然心动，然后是他身上焚香味让她想靠近，却原来，是这句“我很想你”让她的心驿动。

那一天，他对她说，“我很想你，想了一个月了……”

这句话，在那个时候留下她的脚步，更甚者，驱动她回走到他的面前，故意恶狠狠地说道：“想什么！想被我吃掉吗？”

若是别的人，也许就会被她这样的狠话吓死了，毕竟，常人心理谁能抗得过“鬼”放言索命的话？

可疯子的世界，不止常人不能理解，连惯常透视人类心理活动的她也不理解。

那裘疯子竟对她说，“好，你来呀！”

她立即气得牙齿咯吱咯吱地响。

更气人的是，裘疯子还问道：“你在磨牙吗？”然后兀自笑了起来。

她看到周围的人纷纷对他注目，脸上都明显写着“疯子”两字，还有的，就是显示厌恶与害怕，更多的是举起手机拍照、录影，脸上恶意浓厚。

倏地，她拉起他，往饭堂大厅外跑。

一如预测的，那些惊讶惊恐惊呼声在他们身后此起彼落──“天呀！他是真疯的！跑起来的动作真奇怪！”“不，不是跑，他好像被什么拉着走了！”

将他拉离了人群后，她放开了他。

而他却抚着那被她拉过的手腕，发呆。

半晌，他举起手，在周围摸来摸去，“你在哪里？”

看着他那在眼前焦急晃动的手，她答道：“右边。”

只见他立即转过身，面对她，小心翼翼地问道，“我可以碰碰你吗？”

一脸渴望。

“碰不到。”

失望顿时爬上他的脸，随即又听他问道：“我能看看你吗？”

这要求其实不难，但看着他那副渴望不已的样子，她恶作剧心突又起，“你会怕。”

“为什么？”

“青面獠牙。”

他愣了一下，突然弯腰大笑，“哈哈哈，没关係……我不怕，哈哈，越丑我越爱了……”

丑？

突然觉得他很讨厌，于是决定不再跟他说话了。

虽然她不跟他说话，但她却一直跟着他。

看着他吃饭看着他努力改良那个电滋波器看着他睡觉看着他迫切地对她说话，可她还是不发一言，因为还没原谅他。

竟敢说她丑！哼！

可是，看着他日益失魂落魄，对周遭发生的事也不闻不问的，有时甚至置自己于危险中，她边替他化解边心酸酸的，不知为什么。

直到今天，她知道了，她也爱上他了。

“你还在吗？跟我说说话好吗？别不理我……”

“嗯。你说，我听。”

于是，她听他说了许多最近生活的点点滴滴，虽然这些她都知道，但她还是听得津津有味。

“我要怎么样才能见到你？”忽然，他问道。

她看着他半晌，道，“闭上眼睛。”

接着，她伸指在他立即闭上的左右眼皮上各点了一下，“现在张开眼。”

盯着他缓缓张开的眼，她突然感到紧张。

不知……

只见他的瞳孔倏地变大，颠声道，“你……不是说长得青面獠牙吗？”

很好，他又成功将她激怒了。


	6. 咫尺之远

裘政觉得，如今的日子才叫生活。

每一天，他都能说上许多话，而且有回应，无论是抒发脑中最疯狂的想法，还是叨叨絮絮说着生活上的琐事，都有人倾听、回应。

原来过去，他埋首研究各种通灵机器，热衷于寻灵事物，就是为要与青青獠獠遇上。

青青獠獠是一个灵，更通俗易懂的说法是，“鬼”。

但在裘政眼里，她就是与他一般无异的人类，虽然他只能看到她而触碰不到，而且沟通只能靠电滋波器──一个能将电滋波转为音频的机器，可这样无阻他们相恋。

曾经的他，也被许多民间鬼怪传说影响，认为人类被鬼缠上，会失了“生气”，而且厄运不断。可是，自青青獠獠跟在他身边后，他再也没发生过意外，因为青青獠獠都帮他化解了。看着银髮披肩，全身会发光，犹如仙子般美丽的她，让甫见她真面貌的他一度失语，因他一直以为她长得青面獠牙，如夜叉般。

“未见面”前，他曾听着她的声音不断幻想她的样子；而后来所有的“青面獠牙”样貌建设皆源于她的误导。

真是顽皮得可爱，而更可爱的是，她竟对“青面獠牙”一词很有抵触。起先，他不明白，后来才发现，原来她百般抵触、生气的其实是，从他口中听到“丑”这个字。这个发现，让他欣喜若狂，原来，他不是在走单行道，青青獠獠也爱他，才会这么在意她在自己心中的形象。

爱人又被爱，幸福就是这样的滋味呀！

曾经，他很好奇鬼魂的世界，也热衷发明各种机器去探索，甚至一度怀疑，鬼魂是否存在过。然而，真真切切遇上青青獠獠，他对探索那个世界的兴趣消失了，他害怕自己知道得越多，青青獠獠最终会离他而去。

不过，担忧没有放过他。

这一天，他被青青獠獠紧紧抱着，可他却没法回抱像是一团空气的她。

只能呆愣地听她对他说，“裘疯子，我在饭堂遇见你的时候，曾想过要将你的意识抽离肉体，然后带回我的世界当我的饭搭子。后来，看着你日常生活，活生生地可以说可以笑，也很不错，所以我愿意留在你的世界，并妄想可以扭转你我相遇的扭曲磁场，在你身边为你化解所有因我而带来的厄运，就可以破解人与灵不能共同生活在同一个空间的规律。可是……对不起，是我违反了人界与灵界的平衡规律，将你的‘生气’耗损……”

他紧了紧拳头，手中的印堂测量表皱成一团。

他暗恨自己太疏忽，偷偷测量时竟被青青獠獠发现，那黑亮得像墨的测量表，顿时刺伤了青青獠獠的眼，让她泪落如珠。

本想故作轻鬆地对她说，只要自己去淨化一下就好，可是，他睁眼说不了瞎话，闭眼更不行，青青獠獠本就不是语言能骗得了的，他现在的状态很糟糕，他知道，她也知道。

“裘疯子，我不想你死。人类死了就什么都没了，不会成为我这样的灵。我也不想带走你的意识，我不想你无知无觉地活着。答应我，别再找我，也别再尝试接触灵界，你再也没有生气可以耗损了，答应我，好不好？”

青青獠獠的话让他如堕冰窖，全身寒透了。又似啃了苦果，嘴巴又苦又涩，心却是酸的。

听她哭得伤心，他抬手想抱紧她，却怎么也触摸不到。

良久，他才找回自己的声音。

“我们……还能……见面吗？”

只见她昂首看着他半晌，然后，摇了摇头。

“那……往后，我还有机会听听你的声音吗？”

她满眼心酸地看着他，“裘政，你……别这样……你若不在了，我会很难过很难过的，而我，却不死不灭，会永远活在悔恨中，恨自己撩拨你，也恨自己爱上你……”

感觉她将自己抱得更紧，她的难过也深深地透过拥抱传给了他。

裘政沉默了一阵子，才说道：“好，我不找你就是了。不过，你能不能偶尔让我知道，你活得很好？”

“裘疯子……”

“我每天会在那个西窗边插上一根蜡烛，你可以趁我不在家的时候才来取走。可以吗？”

“我不能天天来。”

“我知道。你取走了我才插新的。”

“好。”

然后，他们都没再说话，就这样静静地直到离别。

尔后，裘政花了好长的一段时间淨化休养。

这一天，他在西窗上插上蜡烛，然后离开了家。

待他归来，蜡烛已不见了。

他很高兴地又插了一根新的。

然后，坐在窗前，将录有青青獠獠声音的微型耳机塞在耳中。

听着她那已记熟在心的吃东西声音：

卡嚓、卡嚓……

笑了。

（END）

十言甫语：当初设计这个故事的时候，我是想要Happy Ending的，可是，隔了好长一段时间再填坑，重读之前的篇章时，新的想法冒现，觉得应该是人鬼殊途才合逻辑，也契合这系列的名字──听见你的声音。于是，就这样了。我也很难过。


End file.
